Can't Sleep
by UnfadedBeauty96
Summary: Sakura loves him. He loves her. Nothing could be better right? Wrong. They love each other the only problem is one is married. ONESHOT SasuxSaku


Hi AnimeGangsta here, My first fic, It was inspired by the song Can't Sleep by Above and Beyond and it is narrative piece so there won't be much talking from the characters. SasuxSaku

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR CAN'T SLEEP**

**Can't Sleep ** (AU)

_Four thirty A.M, I'm awake again  
Singing to the dark through open eyes  
While dreaming I see only you and me  
Stuck between desire and compromise_

Sakura groaned, for what seemed to be like the hundredth time, slowly turning over she looked at her digital clock on her bed and groaned even louder _4:30 AM , _this was the fourth night in a row that she had woken up at this time_. _Angry red numbers kept blinking, signaling every second that passed, rolling over to her side she tried to fall asleep but failed miserably , giving up on her fifth try, she swung her legs from under the covers and made her way to the bathroom, a cold shower was in order, an extremely cold shower. Stepping into the freezing shower, Sakura shuddered at the sudden contact, but her muscles gradually relaxed and welcomed its icy embrace, maybe right then she could become emotionless **Just like him**, her inner gently reminded. Grimacing at that thought, she turned the tap off and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off she entered her room and began to dress, grabbing a plain white tee from her dresser, she glided over to her closet and began gazing over items, finally deciding on her yellow skinnies. She sat on her bed after putting on her jeans and began slipping her petite feet into a pair of checkered yellow vans and walked over to her wall mirror. Sakura began combing through her short pink locks before grabbing a pair of shades and sliding them over her eyes. Walking downstairs she grabbed her bag, leaving a note on the fridge to notify her parents that she left and opened the door and headed towards her car before she drove off at an amazing speed.

_If I said I want you back I'd be a liar  
There's nothing left of us to long for anymore  
But inside the ashes burns an endless fire  
And every night I can't help reaching out for more_

After a 2 hours of driving around Sakura , turned into the student parking and parked near the exit. A few students were gathered and talking before the bell wrung, but Sakura walked passed them and hurried into the building, she didn't have time to stop and mingle with friends, not that she had much anyway, glancing at her watch she sped up _6:57, _she exactly three minutes to get to her locker before he came. Finally making it to her locker, quickly unlocking it she grabbed her books necessary fro her first class, Chemistry. Slamming the locker door shut Sakura spun around intent on escaping meeting him at his locker, which was conveniently located beside hers. ' Sasuke' she barely squeaked, she was in deep trouble know she just knew it.

'Sakura' his deep baritone voice seemed to almost caress every syllable in her name, he looked at her with piercing onyx eyes, the very same eyes that use to hold so much love for her, but apparently things had changed. They stood their staring at each other for a good 5 minutes before Sakura broke away first and ran down the hall to get to Homeroom well aware of the eyes on her retreating form.

_And I can't sleep... You're so far away from me_  
_And I can't sleep... And I can't sleep_  
_And I can't sleep... You're so far away from me_  
_And I can't sleep... And I can't sleep_

Weeks went by since that incident, Sasuke trying to reach out to her, but Sakura would avoid him every way possible at that point she was gratful she didn't have any classes with him anymore as she staked out of the school building before and hand shot out and grabbed her slamming her into the nearest wall. Wincing slightly, Sakura slowly opened her eyes and gasped when she realixed she was staring straight into Sasuke's eyes ' Sasuke, what are you do-' Sakura was silence when Sasuke abrutly covered her mouth his. Running his tongue over bottom lip begging for entrance, and Sakura had barely opened her lips before Sasuke darted his tongue inside, and beganing coaxing her tongue to play in the game of dominance. In her head Sakura knew that what she was doing was wrong but everytime she kissed him or even looked at him she got hot and flustered. His kisses literally melted her down straight to her core, but she didn't care because right at that moment he loved her **Only problem is. That he is engaged to Karin** her inner whispered, but it made Sakura come back to her senses she opened her eyes and shoved Sasuke away and ran. Jumping into her car she drove off leaving a stunned Sasuke behind.

_You're leaving these scars scattered round my heart  
A road map of all the places you have been  
but I can't escape, can't wash this away  
when love has burned your mark so deep within_

_If I said I want you back I'd be a liar  
There's nothing left of us to long for anymore  
But inside the ashes burns an endless fire  
And every night I can't help reaching out for more_

Sakura hadn't seen Sasuke for 3 years and now she was inside a chapel waiting for the bride to come down the aisle, but instead of the groom looking down the aisle for his bride he was staring straight at me, with lustful eyes, she tried to ignore it but throughout the wedding and reception he didn't stop staring at her. When she was leaving, she was pulled into an alley way and kissed harshly. Opening her eyes she saw Sasuke, the groom, the married man, the man that just married her..sister...her brother-in-law but instead of pushing him away she allowed him to kiss her, she responded to his touches and caresses ignoring every logic thought that screamed that this was wrong, for once she wanted to feel loved even it meant she would have to live the rest of her life seeing the man she was in love with with another woman.

_And I can't sleep... You're so far away from me  
And I can't sleep... And I can't sleep  
And I can't sleep... You're so far away from me  
And I can't sleep... And I can't sleep_

_And I can't sleep... You're so far away from me  
And I can't sleep... And I can't sleep  
And I can't sleep... You're so far away from me  
And I can't sleep... And I can't sleep _

_**Fin **_

_**Please read and review, and don't be afraid to criticize, i want to know what readers think in order to improve myself -AG3  
**_


End file.
